What Happens In Lola Stays In Lola
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Skye's feeling a little naughty, she's feeling like breaking a rule, she's feeling like indulging in a little bad girl shenanigan. But can she get Grant to agree? The only person she wants to be naughty with is him, after all. It's all so tempting, dangerous and forbidden. There's no way Grant could ever resist his gorgeous rookie turned girlfriend.


**Author's Note: It's always been a personal headcanon of mine I've always had that if Skye and Grant were together back in Season 1 then Skye would've at least once got him to risk taking part in some naughty shenanigans with her in Lola... ;) Also, this was my first attempt at writing SkyeWard smut so I hope I did a good enough job. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**WARNING: This fic contains ****SEXUAL CONTENT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_** **or any of the characters, as that would be ****_Marvel_**_**, **_**because if I owned the show and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What Happens In Lola Stays In Lola<span>**

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" said Grant indignantly, as he folded his arms across his chest.<p>

"But why not? You know it'll be fun!" smiled Skye mischievously.

"It'll be far from fun after we're murdered for it!" sighed Grant.

"Only if he finds out! And he won't because he's not here to witness it!" beamed Skye.

"Just because Agent Coulson isn't here doesn't mean he won't find out. There are security cameras down here. All he has to do is watch the footage back later today and he'll see everything" said Grant, sighing again.

"I've already disabled the security cameras" smiled Skye proudly. "So trust me when I say that he'll never know!"

"And what do we tell him when he notices there's footage missing because they suddenly stopped recording?" asked Grant, quirking a brow at her.

"We tell him the power went down or I had to reset them because one of them malfunctioned, so naturally during the reset they all went down for a little while" suggested Skye.

"I doubt he'd believe that" scoffed Grant.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. He won't be able to do anything about it" sighed Skye. "And with you backing up my story he'll have to believe it."

"There's no way we can get away with this" said Grant, shaking his head at her. "We'll get caught, Skye."

"How can we? Agent Coulson and Agent May are stuck in meetings for the next few hours back at The Hub, so they aren't going to catch us" said Skye, smiling at him. "And as for FitzSimmons they've gone to a science conference where they'll be for most of the day. We're all alone, Grant, and we're free to do whatever we want."

"This is a bad idea and you know it, Skye" sighed Grant.

"Perhaps it is, but you can't deny that it'll be a pretty fun one!" said Skye, smiling up at him. "And rather hot too."

Flashing Grant her most seductive smile as she closed the distance between them Skye then reached up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging his head downwards as she claimed his lips with her own. After the combat training session he'd insisted on putting her through she was now in desperate need to blow off some steam, and she couldn't think of a better way than to engage in some passionate lovemaking with her S.O. turned boyfriend, who she found to be completely irresistible.

As soon as her lips touched his Grant immediately kissed her back. He could never resist Skye, and unluckily for him his feisty minx of a rookie turned girlfriend knew that, torturing him constantly with her seductive looks and naughty suggestions of how to spice up their sex life. They'd just finished combat training for the day, where they would now normally retire to his bunk to work overtime in a more fun way, but today Skye wanted to try something new, she wanted to risk something extremely dangerous.

Skye wanted to have sex in Agent Coulson's pride and joy, his red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, otherwise known as the forbidden to touch Lola.

"We'll be breaking the biggest rule on The Bus if we do this and that's never to touch Lola" breathed Grant against Skye's lips when they stopped kissing to let in air.

"Rules are meant to be broken, Agent Ward" grinned Skye.

"I'm not one for breaking rules so easily" chuckled Grant.

"It's not going to hurt anyone or put us in danger. So what's the big deal?" asked Skye.

"Trust me when I say we'll be in danger if Agent Coulson ever finds out" said Grant, furrowing his brows.

"But he won't because he's not here and the security cameras are all switched off. So quit talking about how we shouldn't do it and just honestly tell me if you want to do it?" asked Skye, as she bit down on her bottom lip a little seductively. "C'mon, Grant, live a little."

Grant could only grin as Skye slowly trailed her fingers down his stomach. "You only live once, right?"

"My thoughts exactly! So, what are we waiting for?!" grinned Skye, grabbing him by the belt on his jeans, as she then started tugging him backwards towards where Lola was parked in the far corner of the plane near the hangar door.

"I just pray to God no one comes back early. I'm blaming you entirely if they do!" chuckled Grant with a cheeky smile.

Skye just smiled at him as she opened one of the doors to Lola and ushered him inside. "It takes two to tango, y'know?"

"Let's just try to be quick to be on the safe side and then we'll return to my bunk where it's a little more private and definitely safer..." said Grant, as he sat down on the backseat, a wide grin soon spreading across his face as Skye closed the door after her, climbed on top of him and proceeded to straddle him tightly with her hips.

"Whatever you say, babe" grinned Skye, as she helped him pull his t-shirt off and over his head, promptly tossing it out of the car to the ground afterwards.

Leaning up towards her Grant soon crushed his mouth to hers in a searing, passionate kiss. It didn't take him very long to have eased Skye out of her tank top and the tiny pair of shorts she'd been wearing, with her purple panties quickly following. All that now remained was her purple bra, which Grant didn't plan on removing quite just yet. Instead he grabbed her wrists and wound them around her back, holding them tightly in place as his head bent downwards, not to her lips, but to one of her silk encased nipples.

Skye gasped as Grant closed his lips over her already erect peak, sucking on it and drawing it deeply within his mouth, before abruptly letting it go. By then the silk was soaked and her nipple throbbing. When he turned his attention towards her other nipple and began licking and nibbling at it Skye could only make little mewing sounds of pure pleasure.

Grant suddenly jerked his head up to look at her, grinning at her with pure wildness in his eyes. He let her wrists go as he moved his hands around her back to un-hook her bra, quickly discarding of it afterwards. His hands soon moved up to cup her breasts in his palms, squeezing them ever so tightly as his thumbs trailed little tiny circles around each nipple. He could only grin as they hardened even more at his mere touch.

Skye arched her back as all she could do was sit astride Grant in a daze, now completely naked and wishing he was too. As she regained her composure she leaned forwards to place a soft, tender kiss upon his lips, before she then slowly slipped off of his lap to sit beside him and whisper against his lips. "Take off your jeans, Grant. That's an order."

Grant didn't need telling twice as he stripped himself of his jeans and remaining clothing quickly, before turning back to Skye who he now noticed had laid down on the back seat of the car, waiting for him to join her.

Soon they were kissing and clawing at each other frantically, their tongues tangling, limbs entwining and hands frantically exploring every inch of each other.

Grant groaned out loudly when Skye's fingers brushed over the tip of his hard cock, before quickly returning to stroke the full length of him. He growled a deep growl as he took her wrists once more and locked them up above her head in a tight iron grip with his left hand, as his right hand spread her legs apart so he could caress and stroke her most sensitive spot.

Skye had never known anything as exciting or as forbidden as what they were doing in Lola right now. It was oh so dangerous and that's what made it oh so exhilarating! Her heart was now frantically racing like an express train. Sensation built upon sensation as Grant's merciless fingers were now exploring and probing her most sensitive spot, tantalizing and tormenting her ever so slowly.

"_Unf! _Grant, _dammit!_ I need to feel you inside me! _Now!_" Skye whimpered, her body now desperately wanting more, wanting him and not his fingers, as she spread her legs even wider apart in the most open invitation.

And then the next thing that Skye knew Grant was inside of her, thrusting into her hard and fast, satisfying her need to be filled and fulfilled, releasing her wrists from above her head so she could dig her nails into his back and grip him tightly, as his thrusts continued to get harder and faster. Skye could only gasp out at the force and power of Grant's possession of her.

"_Skye!_ Oh_, God..._" called out Grant breathlessly when Skye lifted her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his waist, which made him quicken his pace and thrust into her deeper and deeper. Gripping her hips tightly he moved with her as she met each forward surge with an upward lift of her hips. There was now no going back for either of them, both of them now firmly on the point of no return.

Skye roamed her hands through Grant's hair, tugging at a few strands tightly, as she brought his mouth crashing down upon hers, her tongue instantly seeking out his own and fusing them together as one. And then suddenly something seemed to shatter inside of her as great grasping spasms washed over her in waves, making her climax hard and pull away from Grant so she could scream out his name, while her eyes squeezed tightly shut in pure ecstasy.

Grant's own tortured groan of her name soon sent Skye's eyes flying open again as she watched him, breathing heavily, as he came inside of her, his back arching, before he then dipped his head and claimed her mouth harshly to his own. Skye could feel his flesh pumping deep within her, felt the flood of heat all through her, and a feeling of immense satisfaction so deep that she knew nothing would stop her from wanting to experience this again and again and again.

Grant collapsed across her, exhausted, but completely satisfied. For a few moments he couldn't help but wallow in the sheer pleasure of it all, the rush of adrenaline he'd got from making mad, passionate love to Skye in the backseat of Lola of all places.

As Grant rested his face in the crook of Skye's neck all he could think about was how he definitely wanted to do this again, because the moment he'd surged into her would now live in his mind forever. The mad mixture of erotic pleasure, the glorious feel of his naked flesh fusing with hers, and then the actual climax itself, had now all made this a rule he could happily break more often. Slowly he lifted his head up to look down at her with a wicked grin. "I have to admit this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"I knew you'd come around eventually" grinned Skye, as she leaned up and kissed him. "It's fun to be bad."

"Every once in a while it is and especially if it's with you" smirked Grant, as he trailed his thumb down her cheek tenderly. "You're such a bad influence on me, Skye. We better move before we're caught."

"You love my influence over you and you know it" smiled Skye, giving him a quick kiss. "Let's go back to your bunk and continue. This all just left me dying for even more."

"You got it!" grinned Grant, as he gently eased out of her and then helped her from the car to retrieve their scattered clothes. "You definitely switched off all the security cameras down here, didn't you?"

"Yes, so don't worry. The last thing I want A.C. to ever see is what we just did, and not because it was in Lola of all things, but pretty much just because he'd murder us for sure like you said he would" replied Skye, as she continued getting dressed.

"Agreed. I still can't believe that I even agreed to it in the first place, but I'm glad that I did because it's one hell of a memory I'm never going to forget in a hurry!" said Grant, winking at her. "Though I have to say I'm never going to be able to look at Lola in the same way now and not relive this memory each and every time I do."

"That was the point" beamed Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "C'mon, bunk time! There's more where all of that came from!"

Entwining her fingers with his Skye quickly led Grant up the spiral staircase towards his bunk, locking the door behind them after they'd entered, where they quickly started to frantically remove each other's clothing once more.

"Just so we're clear on everything..." said Grant in between passionate kisses. "...what happens in Lola stays in Lola."

Skye could only giggle and nod her head in agreement as she reached out for him, sealing her lips over his again and then tumbling down onto the bed with him so that they could continue what they'd started in Lola.


End file.
